yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Origami Tobiichi (FTM)
Origami Tobiichi or better known as the spirit called Angel, serving as an Antagonist under ≪Black Percher≫'s command and appeared in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. She is the Spirit represent the first pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Keter" and is the guard of Keter's room. Etymology Tobiichi (鳶一) : Tobi (鳶) means Kite and '-ichi (一)' mean 1. Origami (折紙) : means traditional Japanese arts of folding papers Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut. She has eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. Her Astral Dress consisted white and light blue frilled White dress with gold armors and details. White ribbon tied with a gem on her choker, matching gloves, long tights with laces and silvery high heels. There's a gold, feather-like pillars put it together resemble a gold crown. Overall, it resembles a bride's gown. Personality She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill like the order from Luchia. She won't care what the order want her to do even killing someone, as long is an order from Luchia. Why because She looked up to Luchia as her Fairy God Mother since she is the one who gave her powers. History Background Origami and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Origami was assigned by Black Percher to stay at the Keter's room and fight against the enemies whatever who is it, turns out to be Mermaid Heel's team. Origami was able to suppress the team, but she later received an Intercept order from Mythicalia and Black Percher, to help Kurumi who is fighting the Demon Lord known as Dhampir now they're engaged in battle. Origami and the others was astonished to see the Demon Lord themselves, but then the other 5 spirits soon be defeated by the woman without a sweat. Origami, Kotori and Kurumi were the only spirits left in battle, then Origami advised Kurumi to used her tenth bullet, Yud to peek through the woman's memories in order ot find any of her weakness. Origami and Kotori corporate to help Kurumi stall some time, fighting against the woman. Origami was surprised that the woman knows the bullet effect and all been eliminated by the woman, now still unconsciously in the room. Abilities & Powers Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: Eheyeh Asher Eheyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー・アッシャ・エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1") As a Spirit, Origami's spirit powers are of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Kagura and other 4 members of Mermaid Heel at full strength. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips when she does not create a barrier around herself. Metatron can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: * Shemesh - the Sun （シェメッシュ）: The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. * Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. * Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. * Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）: By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. * Unnamed Defensive Formation: By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Trivia * Origami has the character for "One" in her surname (鳶「一」), referring to the first Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Crown", which also refers to the admirable intelligence that Origami possesses. * Her Angel, Metatron means "The One Who Guards". * Her Astral Dress, Eheyeh means "I Am" or "I Am What I Am". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension